Parents of infants are normally deprived of sleep if their infant cannot sleep during the night. These parents function at less than one hundred percent due to sleep deprivation. In today's economy where both parents often work, an infant that cannot sleep at night translates to a negative effect on the productivity of two people.
Some conventional infant supports are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,877,176 to Houghteling; U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,770 to Nichols; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,127,120 and D333,752 to Mason; D500,622 to Owen U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,713 to Roston; U.S. Pat. No. 6,647,572 to Lee; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,175,981 to Lizama et al., the subject matter of each of which is incorporated by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,877,176 to Houghteling discloses a portable infant sleep aid that provides an inclined sleeping position to help maintain a safe sleeping position; U.S. Pat No. 5,440,770 to Nichols discloses an infant support device with a supporting surface contoured to receive an infant in an upwardly-facing inclined position; U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,120 to Mason discloses an infant support pad of constructed foam molded to a desired shape; U.S. Pat. No. D500,622 to Owen discloses a design for a support; U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,713 to Roston discloses a support apparatus for infants having support pieces for an infants head and torso; U.S. Pat. No. 6,647,572 to Lee discloses a cushion and vibration device; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,175,981 to Lizama et al discloses a child's flat animal shaped bed mat that includes a vibration mechanism.